


wedding plans

by cheese_ramyeon



Series: the best laid plans [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Crack, appearances from nu'est members, appearances from random idols, mentions of jisung and sungwoon, ong seongwu as shoujo manga protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_ramyeon/pseuds/cheese_ramyeon
Summary: Ong Seongwu is busy planning his wedding to Korean History classmate, Hwang Minhyun. Now if only he can manage to ask out his groom on an actual date.





	wedding plans

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a prequel spin-off to my Nielwink/Allwink fic, "the best laid plans". You don't need to read that story to understand this one (OngHwang were there for five minutes lol), but if you're in the mood to read a crack fic then please go ahead and check it out :D

Ong Seongwu never had a good sense of direction.

His wandering mind was not entirely coordinated with his feet, which is why he spent what was supposedly the first period of his first ever class in university circling the campus quad instead of being inside the classroom.

Truthfully, Seongwu wasn't really looking forward to his first class: general education Korean History. He hated memorizing so many names and dates and places of ancient happenings. He's always told himself not to dwell on the past, and that applies to an entire subject matter, and he was especially not in the mood for history at the ungodly hour of 8 AM. Unfortunately, it was part of his curriculum as an International Policy major.

Seongwu sighs, going back to the corridor that he just came from. University was not going well. In high school he was one of the "cool kids" along with his best friend Daniel. Now, Daniel was in his senior year and he was a loser who couldn't even find his way to his first class. 

Ten minutes after his class had begun he finally finds his classroom and tries to inconspicuously sneak in.

Only for the door to creak loudly, and all the classroom occupants swivel towards his direction as he stood ashen-faced under the doorway.

The man in front (his professor, Seongwu presumes), an old man with a gruff exterior who looked like he'd rather be vacationing in Jeju, clicks his tongue.

"This one's early for tomorrow, I see. It's your first day so I will let this slide, but for future reference, there will be no latecomers, no chit-chatting in class, no late submissions. Is that clear?"

The class of doe-eyed freshmen tremble and answer in assent, including Seongwu. The professor then resumes the discussion of the syllabus.

Seongwu apologizes with a low bow, before bee-lining for the only empty seat left in class. It was in the very last row in the back, in between a heavyset dude, who was napping, and another guy in a brown coat, diligently taking notes. He seats himself, shuffling his bag and paraphernalia around, before sparing a glance to his left...

And comes face to face with perfection.

Pale skin, fox-like eyes, aquiline nose and a heart-shaped mouth situated in a tiny smile. Seongwu gathers himself enough to manage a slight bow in greeting before Perfect-nim goes back to his notes. If their professor hadn't been such a hardass, he could have asked for a name but alas, Perfect-nim would do. 

Seongwu takes everything back: Korean History was his favorite subject now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **@seonguwu0825**  
>  Hey @ God y have you forsaken me what's the point of waking up at fuck o'clock in the morning for sth as dumb as korean history hhhhnnnngggg
> 
> **@seonguwu0825**  
>  Them: You said you hate korean history  
>  Me: I didn't say that  
>  Them: We have it on tape  
>  Me: Korean History is my friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Hyung! How's uni going?
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  Great! I met my future boyfriend today.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  ???????
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  (Image attached)
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Wow hyung.  
>  He's hot.  
>  But I'm feeling kinda uncomfortable the angle is very...stalker-y.
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  Shhh. One day I'll ask for his name.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  I sure hope so. Gonna be awkward having a boyfriend and not knowing his name.

 

 

 

 

Trying to speak to Perfect-nim (who he later comes to know as Hwang Minhyun, Japanese Language major) was a difficult task. His professor seemed to have supersonic hearing abilities, immediately glaring at anybody who dared whisper more than five words. So far their interactions had been limited to smiling in greeting, lending and borrowing stationery, and snickering when their professor sneezes in his deafening way.

It was easier when their class ends. They manage to throw in a few words, small talk, before they head to completely opposite directions for their next classes. Despite Seongwu's interests, he could only spare a minute to talk before he had to rush to his next classroom. It seemed for a while that this was to be the extent of their relations, classmates sharing brief words before parting.

One morning, Seongwu arrives to class thirty minutes early. His sister had woken up their entire household searching for a particular pair of shoes, and Seongwu couldn't bring it in himself to go back to sleep. So he decides to head to class anyway, perhaps nap there like his other classmate who he had never seen awake.

Seongwu opens the classroom door with a yawn, ready to crash in his seat. Sleepiness escapes him, however, when he spies another occupant of the room.

Hwang Minhyun was in his usual seat, reading through a sheaf of photocopied papers. Based on the white earphones affixed to his ears, he didn't even hear Seongwu walking in.

Seongwu walks to his seat, hovering over Minhyun's shoulder. The backlight from Minhyun's phone catches his eye, and he takes note of the album cover displayed on screen, a familiar one of a girl in a landscape with a pink border. It's an album that has made a home in his 'most played albums' playlist.

Bells start ringing in Seongwu's head. This was the time to, as they say, shoot his shot.

He taps the other boy on the shoulder, who jolts in surprise. Upon seeing Seongwu's familiar face, Minhyun smiles.

"Good morning." Minhyun greets, and Seongwu waits for the choir of angels accompanied by harp music in his head to settle down before continuing.

"Morning. Are you listening to Fromm?" He asks, taking a seat.

Minhyun nods, clicking the side of his phone to lower the volume a notch. "Yeah, it's her _Erica_ album."

"I'm a fan too."

"Really?" Minhyun tilts his head to a 45-degree angle. Seongwu wants to venture to say it's his favorite Minhyun angle. "I say she's one of my top five artists of all time."

"What's your favorite song from her?"

Minhyun hums in contemplation. "Hmm...I'd have to say A Sparkling Beginning."

An image of Seongwu's all-time most played songs materializes in his mind. On the very top is the very song that Minhyun mentioned. Seongwu's smile grows wider. This was fate. This was God's way of saying that he and Minhyun were meant to be something beautiful.

"Oh, me too." Seongwu says, resting his chin on his palm. "What kind of flowers do you want for our wedding?"

"Excuse me?" Minhyun rips out his earphones. The clattering of the white buds is amplified by the silent room.

Seongwu's imagination has conjured up two Seongwus. One who has his shit together and another was a dopey moron who said dumb things. Normal Seongwu gives Moron Seongwu a strong kick in the butt before recomposing himself.

"Nothing, I said...that song sounds really nice for a wedding. Beginnings and all that jazz.." he barely restrains a sigh when Minhyun grins, accepting his excuse.

"Actually my elder sister said the same thing." Minhyun shares. "Said she wanted to walk down the aisle to a strings ensemble arrangement of this song." Upon the mention of an elder sister, Seongwu remembers his own sibling, who he lovingly refers to as 'that insufferable hag', recalling this morning's tirades on her beige pumps ("Seongwu you utter imbecile, those are tan kitten heels!"). She was the reason he lost an hour of sleep but also the reason he was talking to the boy of his dreams at 7:30 AM.

"You have a sister?" Seongwu smiles. "Me too." Minhyun's face lights up and Seongwu's heart glows as Minhyun rambles about 'Sujin, that delusional twat' and how she was hell-bent on marrying an actor and leaving Minhyun out of her last will and testament. The conversation continued until people started coming in and their professor entered the room.

Seongwu settles on his seat with a content smile, letting his professor drone on as he replayed every second of their conversation.

Minhyun listened to the same music and put up with a bratty elder sister, just like him. Seongwu believes these are signs that they were meant to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  Niel, you're gonna be the best man at the wedding.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  ????? Whose???
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  Mine and Minhyun's
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  I assume this is future boyfriend? He has a name now?
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  Mark your calendar, I want an autumn wedding.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Just yesterday he was your future boyfriend and now you're getting married. Are you sure you're not spending your university life playing The Sims?

 

 

 

 

Since then, Seongwu made it a point to get to Korean History at 7:30 AM just so he could talk to Minhyun for 30 minutes. Sometimes it was a bust and he would sleep through his alarm like he was apt to do, but the days that he chanced upon Minhyun reading Japanese manuscripts in their classroom were the highlights of his day.

The more they got to talking, the more Seongwu was convinced that they were a match made by the gods themselves. It was as if they didn't run out of things to have in common.

Seongwu discovers that they were born in the same month, in the same year, with Minhyun being a few days older (Seongwu has always had a thing for older men).

Minhyun and him shared the same penchant for poetry and prose (Seongwu barely restrained himself from swooning when Minhyun recites a package from Richard Siken's _Crush_ ).

Minhyun tells him one of his dreams is to see the Northern Lights, a location that Seongwu has dreamt about photographing since the dawn of time (Seongwu takes notes for their future honeymoon).

Minhyun's favorite food is _galbijjim_ , which coincidentally turns out to be Seongwu's favorite food as well (Daniel tells him this doesn't mean anything as _galbijjim_ was a widely loved dish. Seongwu blocks him on all social media for a day.).

Their meeting was, Seongwu believed, written in the stars. There was no way people could share so much in common with one another and not be anything. But of course, before their eventual marriage, an actual date was in order.

"Maybe we could listen to it over coffee?" Seongwu asks one day, when they were talking about Roy Kim's new single coming out the next week. Seongwu was one of those people who held a deep appreciation of coffee in its various methods of preparation. He was pretty sure Minhyun shared his worldly ways. It would be nice sharing earpods in a cute cafe, sipping warm coffee and sharing meaningful looks.

Minhyun chuckles lightly. "Actually..." he starts, scratching his ear. Seongwu basks in the adorable way Minhyun scrunches his nose.

Then, Minhyun grins, and utters three words that shatter Seongwu's world.

"I hate coffee."

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  The wedding is off!!!
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  But just last night you said you wanted a Western style reception! What happened??
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  He doesn't drink coffee!!!  
>  What kind of person doesn't like coffee!?!?
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Lots of people! People who can't drink bitter stuff. People with acid reflux.
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  He said he just hated the taste and coffee drinkers were pretentious??  
>  I've been fooled...I've been betrayed...
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Hyung c'mon...it's not that deep.

 

 

 

 

 

But Daniel was gravely mistaken. It _was_ deep. He didn't understand how someone who was so perfect before could be so utterly _wrong_.

Aside from the coffee thing (which Seongwu isn't sure how to forgive, now or ever), Minhyun shares that he would rather stay at home reading books than go out and explore (how was Seongwu going to rearrange the itinerary of their honeymoon backpacking trip now?).

Minhyun tells him that his all-time favorite movie is  _Transformers_ , that it was a work of art that he couldn't explain (Seongwu wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear the explanation).

Minhyun had really strange habits about cleaning, which he preached to Seongwu like he had memorized verses from the Bible (who the hell was Kondo Marie and why does Minhyun talk about her like she's a deity?).

Daniel advises him that perhaps it was a sign that Minhyun wasn't for him. Seongwu cusses him off, but the advice leaves a niggling feeling at the back of his mind. After all, how could he fulfill his morning coffee fantasies when Minhyun wouldn't even touch a coffee bean? Also, Inha was a fairly big university, there was definitely a boy out there who was just as handsome as Minhyun and was not going to wax poetic about Optimus Prime in the middle of a date.

But giving up was easier said than done when he still had to see Minhyun every other day, first thing in the morning. It was hard telling himself not to imagine the Ong-Hwang nuptials when Minhyun fixes his collar and shares his latest indie music find and makes sure Seongwu is on the correct page when he stares too much at Minhyun's nose. Plus, Minhyun was just so very, _very_ cute.

It was turning into a problem, Seongwu realizes, when his upperclassman Sungwoon slaps his arm back to attention during dance club practice (he was in the middle of imagining his wedding cake topped with plastic Transformer models upon Minhyun's insistence). The problem was, it was something Seongwu did not know how to solve, nor particularly want to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One particularly stormy day, Seongwu concludes that God is trying to send him signs regarding his Minhyun problem.

First off, there was absolutely no forecast of a storm for the day. Second, Seongwu managed to battle his lazy butt 20 minutes ago to follow his mother's orders and go to the convenience store nearby to buy some condiments for dinner. Lastly, he was sure that Hwang Minhyun, the boy he was pining for, is someone who brought an umbrella with him everywhere.

Which brings him to the current scene, Minhyun standing under the bus stop in front of his family's apartment, soaked to the bone, while Seongwu holds an umbrella in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. Minhyun is staring back at him with wide eyes, looking stunning despite his despondent state.

"Hwang Minhyun? What are you doing here?" Seongwu raises his voice over the sound of the torrents splashing on concrete.

"Oh, just hanging out." Minhyun replies. Seongwu thinks its cute how he can manage to joke while drenched. "Stupid me, I didn't bring an umbrella 'cause I didn't think it was going to rain."

His voice is unsteady from the chattering of his teeth. Seongwu decides to do the nice thing, the thing God has most definitely set him up to do.

"You're freezing." Seongwu says. "Come up to our apartment. You're not going to get anywhere in this storm."

Minhyun obliges and follows Seongwu inside the building, where Seongwu immediately ushers him in the bathroom. As Seongwu rifles through his shirts, trying to find something Minhyun would fit into, he wonders what exactly the celestial beings were trying to tell him with this encounter.

Is Minhyun going to offer to take him out on a date as payment? Will Minhyun be a nightmare of a house guest and solidify Seongwu's plans of giving up? Is Seongwu simply thinking too much out of a completely coincidental encounter?

He mulls through the various scenarios as he makes his way back to the bathroom with a set of clothes hanging over one arm.

His knuckles rap on the door, which swivels open.

Seongwu tilts his head to one side when he comes face to face with a marble white, leanly muscled torso. Did his mother buy a statue of a Greek God and put it in the bathroom without him knowing? A few embarrassing seconds later he realizes its Minhyun, staring at him unsure what to say.

"Seongwu?" Minhyun prompts, shaking Seongwu out of his thoughts. He stretches out his arm to hand him a folded garment.

"This! This is a T-shirt!" Seongwu declares.

"I-is it?" Minhyun asks, tentatively grasping the white material.

"And these are sweatpants." Seongwu says, unsure of why he was informing Minhyun on the names of garments like it was his guest's first venture out in modern civilization. Luckily Minhyun simply smiles and says his thanks, and Seongwu closes the bathroom door.

In his family's living room is a small altar with a crucifix and a bible, with various ephemera scattered around. Seongwu makes his way towards the altar and presses his fingers against the leatherbound tome.

 _God, if the only purpose of this encounter was for me to see Hwang Minhyun shirtless, then_ **_thank you._ ** _Thank you so much. Amen._

Soon, Minhyun exits the bathroom in his shirt, a little bit tight around the shoulders. A few minutes later, his mother and sister arrive home welcomed by Minhyun's blinding smile, offering to take their takeout dinners and bringing them to the table. Seongwu despairs slightly when Minhyun demonstrates his perfect house guest capabilities. He doesn't miss the way his mother insists on Minhyun sitting beside her, and his sister's discerning eyes glossing over his classmate's figure.

"So what's the deal with Hwang Minhyun? What's he about?" Seongwu's sister whispers as their mother passes the _banchan_ to Minhyun.

"You're not his type." Seongwu hisses. "He doesn't like old hags." This earns him a sharp pinch on the arm.

"So Minhyun, you mentioned you're also a freshman at Inha?" His mother asks, looking over to Minhyun.

"Yes, ma'am." Minhyun politely sets down his utensils. "I'm a Japanese Language and Literature major."

"Interesting! Why'd you decide on that major?"

"Well, I studied there as a middle school student. I really enjoyed studying the language and I guess it just stuck with me until university. I also love traveling there." He explains.

"Oh me too!" Seongwu's sister interjects. "I love traveling to Kyoto! My dumbass boyfriend hates it though. Well, he hates getting out of the house in general." She rolls her eyes as Minhyun chuckles.

"How's the food, by the way?" Seongwu's mother questions, and Seongwu's not sure why she's acting like she made dinner herself when they literally arrived with takeout containers.

"It's amazing. _Galbijjim_ is my favorite dinner."

"Oh, thank goodness! You're lucky my husband's on a business trip, cause he hates _galbijjim_. I only buy this when he's not here."

A spark lights up in Seongwu's mind. The conversation continues, and Seongwu tries not to smile too much while chewing. He knows it's a strange revelation to have in the presence of _galbbijjim_. And he didn't expect his answers to come from his sister and mother attempting to flirt with the boy is was pining over.

But love and relationships, Seongwu realizes, were not a bingo game where someone hits a blackout in desirable traits. Seongwu's parents were complete opposites, but they still celebrated Valentine's every year. His sister's boyfriend still put up with her demanding ass despite eveything. Love was about _compromise_. And for Hwang Minhyun, he'd consider staying in at home, watch the Transformers movies, whatever he wanted.

Next week, Seongwu decides, he's going to ask Hwang Minhyun out on a date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  The wedding is back on. The theme is moon and stars and the color scheme is navy blue and silver.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Copy that hyung! Brb buying your wedding gift.
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  I want a coffee maker.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  But your future husband doesn't drink coffee.
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  Buy a juicer for him.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Lol. Can I ask what finalized your wedding plans?
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  Saw him with his shirt off.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  O.o
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  It wasn't like that, nothing happened! I believe in purity before marriage!
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Bullshit! I buy it though, you can't even look him in the eye much less sleep with him lololol.  
>  Btw when are you telling the groom about all these wedding plans that you're making? Does he even like navy blue?
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  When the calligraphy on all the invitations is done.  
>  I don't know man, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  K, but hurry up. Maybe someone else is planning on proposing to him.
> 
> **Ong Seongwu**  
>  HEATHEN!!! Asdkfk!!!! Don't even think about that!!!
> 
> **Kang Daniel**  
>  Kekekekeke I'll call you sometime hyung! Don't think you can get away with seeing him shirtless and not telling me about it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day arrived, the day that Seongwu planned on asking Minhyun out. He was going to keep in casual, just admit his feelings and propose a hangout. Unfortunately, their professor asked for Minhyun to stay behind with regards to a requirement he missed. No matter, Seongwu shrugs _._  He was willing to wait.Being a few minutes late for his next class was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

When he steps outside, he sees a familiar boy leaning against the wall, tapping away on a rhythm game on his phone. Kim Jonghyun was a potential recruit of the dance club, who ultimately decided to join the anime club instead. Seongwu was in a good mood, so he approaches him with a skip in his step.

"Jonghyun, hi."

Jonghyun looks up and cracks a grin. "Hey! You take this class too?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Seongwu asks as Jonghyun pockets his phone.

"I'm meeting up with a friend." Jonghyun scans the crowd of students who had just come out of their classroom before turning back to Seongwu. "Do you know--"

"Jjuyah!" Someone calls out, and Seongwu turns to discover the call coming from Minhyun, standing at the doorway with the most brilliant smile on his face. With long strides, he gathers Jonghyun in a warm hug, giggling about how Jonghyun didn't have to pick him up.

After what feels like an eternity, he lets go of Jonghyun. "Oh hey, Seongwu." Minhyun says, like he was an afterthought. He looks back and forth at Jonghyun and Seongwu like he just realized they had been mid-conversation. "You guys know each other?"

"In a way." Seongwu manages to blurt out, eyes trained on the arm slung around Jonghyun's shoulders. 

"Cool. Me and Jonghyun are having brunch, do you wanna come with?" Minhyun invites with a smile. It was less brilliant than the one he showed the moment he laid eyes on Jonghyun.

"No, I have class actually..."

"Oh, I forgot. Maybe next time? We're off now!" Minhyun waves goodbye, still keeping his arm around Joghyun as they walk away. It takes a few moments before Seongwu trudges to his next class, leaden feet bogged down with his heavy heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **@seonguwu0825**  
>  :(
> 
>   
>  **@reallydani**
> 
> _@seonguwu0825_ ???? Hyung?

 

 

 

 

The moment Daniel replies to his tweet, Seongwu scrolls through his contacts and gives him a call. After a few rings, Daniel picks up.

" _Hyung_ , is everything okay?" He asks in a worried tone. "You tweeted exactly one sad face. Like you don't have the effort to put in more emojis."

Seongwu sighs, crossing his legs atop his mattress. "Niel, you have a girlfriend, right?

"Yeah?" He imagines Daniel on the other end, tilting his head. "Do you need anything from Sejeong?"

"No, but listen. Say you make a new friend, right? At some point you'd mention to them that you have a girlfriend, right?"

Daniel hums in consideration. "Sure, I guess I'd talk about her eventually. Why, what's wrong?"

"Well..." Seongwu sighs for the second time, flopping down on his pillows.

"You were right, Niel. He's already betrothed."

Daniel gasps, and the story tumbles out of Seongwu's lips. How it was the perfect day to ask out Hwang Minhyun, only to be sidelined by a boyfriend that he didn't realize existed. Throughout the story, Daniel interjects with expressions of sympathy, until Seongwu reaches the end and punctuates it with another sigh.

"Wait," Daniel pauses as if theorizing, then continues. "So he didn't really introduce this Jonghyun guy as the boyfriend, right?"

"Well, yeah but I'm not dumb!" Seongwu retorts. "I can read between the lines!"

"Oh, come on!"

"He had his arm around him the entire time! He had a cute nickname for him! You're my best friend in the entire world Niel, but I'd never do that for you."

"That only means you're a meanie and you don't appreciate me the way that you should." Daniel replies, his voice belying his pout.

"You don't understand Niel. You had to be there and see..." Seongwu trails off, remembering Minhyun's bright smile that he had seen for the first time, directed towards Kim Jonghyun. There was silence as Daniel allowed Seongwu to wallow in his sadness.

"On the bright side, your history class is ending soon. There's a slim chance of you being in another class with him again." Daniel offers as reassurance.

"I guess." Seongwu answers 

"Cheer up _hyung_! It's only your first semester. You'll meet plenty of other guys in university." Daniel encourages, and Seongwu musters a grunt in agreement. Their conversation veers towards more trivial things, before Daniel leaves to play one of his PC games. 

Seongwu stares at his ceiling, feeling dumb. He knew he wasn't the first person in history to get heartbroken, and especially over a boy he wasn't even dating. But that didn't stop him from moping in his room until his sister screamed at him to eat dinner. He should have listened to himself the first time he thought about giving up on Minhyun. 

Tomorrow, he was going to delete the Ong-Hwang nuptials Pinterest board.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since then, Seongwu stopped coming to class at 7:30 AM. Whether Minhyun notices or not, Seongwu is unaware. Still, he maintains a curt, civil relationship with the boy, in the interest of being on friendly terms. It was time to move on, and explore other relationships. He even tried going on a group date once. It yielded no success, but it was a start.

The Pinterest board remained undeleted, but Seongwu reassures himself that he was just taking baby steps.

On the very last day of their Korean History class, Seongwu is gathering his things when Minhyun suddenly grasps his arm.

"Hey, the light music club is having a recital type thing tomorrow." Minhyun presents a ticket between his fingers. "Would you be interested?"

Seongwu takes the ticket in between his fingers, his arm still tingling with the feel of Minhyun's hand. The home-printed ticket was simple, an obvious student effort declaring that the light music club freshmen were having a concert. It was going to be held at a cafe. If this invitation had come earlier, Seongwu would have immediately said yes. But as part of his moving on agenda, he had some apprehensions.

On the one hand, Seongwu isn't sure if he could handle being with Minhyun in a date-like scenario without breaking down and admitting his feelings. On the other hand, he really had nothing planned, and it would be a good chance to show himself that he had moved on. Rumor has it that there were a lot of cute guys in the light music club.

Maybe he'd find a cute guy there to take his mind off the cute guy in front of him.

"Why not? I've got nothing planned. Let's watch." Seongwu grins.

Minhyun pauses, before answering with a smile of his own. "Yeah. Let's watch."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once again, Seongwu is lost.

Despite using the Maps application on his phone, he had a hard time finding The Twilight Cafe, the place where the light music club's concert would be held. Luckily he saw a cafe worker with a Twilight Cafe apron carrying supplies, who accompanies him to the location. He makes sure to thank Jisung, the cafe worker, before presenting his ticket and trying to search for Hwang Minhyun among the tables.

There was no sign of Minhyun anywhere. Since he arrived five minutes before the concert would begin, there was only one seat left in the cafe. And it happened to be right beside Kim Jonghyun, blissfully playing a mobile game.

Huffing through his nose, he approaches Jonghyun, who looks up when Seongwu casts a shadow over his screen.

"Hey, Seongwu." He smiles, and Seongwu manages to smile back with grit teeth.

"Jonghyun. Should have known you'd be here." Inwardly, he grimaces, noting that his reply could have had less of a bite. Jonghyun didn't seem to notice, however, so Seongwu just takes a seat.

Minhyun is still nowhere to be found, Seongwu observes, stretching out his neck to survey the crowd. Perhaps he was using the restroom. It was a bit irritating knowing that he was invited to be the third wheel to Minhyun and his boyfriend's date. But nonetheless, the ticket was free, and he was already in his seat. The best course of action was to wing it.

"So, here with Minhyun?" He asks, just to fill up the silence, busying his hands with rearranging the tissues on the table.

Jonghyun raises an eyebrow. "In a way? I'm mainly here to record my boyfriend Minki."

Seongwu whips his head so fast his neck started to throb. 'Minki'? Did Jonghyun forget how to pronounce 'Minhyun'? Or was it another one of their cute nicknames for each other?

"Who?"

"Choi Minki, my boyfriend." Jonghyun flashes his lock screen, a photo of Jonghyun kissing someone's cheek, a very, _very_ pretty boy who was also definitely very not-Minhyun. "He's a fashion major, so you've probably never met."

Seongwu continues to stare at the photo, computing the situation at hand. Jonghyun has a boyfriend named Minki. Minki who is a fashion major at Inha. Minki who is definitely not Hwang Minhyun. "So who's Minhyun?

Jonghyun's forehead creases at the question. "What does _that_ mean? Minhyun's my best friend? He's a Japanese language major? What else do you need to know?"

Realizing how dumb his question sounded, he tries to backtrack. "I mean, _where_ is Minhyun? Is he here yet? Will he be watching with us?"

Jonghyun forehead is still creased, but eventually he composes his features to a more neutral expression, as if he just realized something.

"He's here, but I don't think he'll be watching the show." He replies. Seongwu's eyes widen at the cryptic message.

"What does _that_ mean?"

Before Jonghyun could reply, the lights dim and the light music club president, who introduces herself as Raina, thanks the patrons for coming to the show. Guitarists arrive on stage to play a melody, and five people file into the small stage, two girls and three boys, filing in a straight line.

At the very end of the row was Hwang Minhyun, holding a microphone and looking nervous.

"That's Minhyun!" Seongwu gasps, grabbing Jonghyun's arm. 

"Uh-huh." Jonghyun answers, swaying side to side with Seongwu's frantic shaking. "I know what he looks like."

Someone shushes them, and Seongwu composes himself to watch the show. The group launches into an acoustic medley of pop songs.

"He's in the light music club?" He whispers to Jonghyun, who nods.

"Yeah. Now shush, Minki will kill me if I don't get this recorded." Jonghyun pulls out a small tripod and sets up his phone, and Seongwu obeys, keeping his eyes on Minhyun. At some point Minhyun had a solo line, his melodious tone sending shivers down Seongwu's arm. 

Minhyun could sing. Minhyun could sing _very well_. If Seongwu could describe it, his voice sounded like the arrival of spring. It just wasn't fair that anyone could be any more perfect.

The group exits, leaving behind one of the girls who begins a song. It looked like each of the five freshmen were going to get a solo number.

After a few people, Minhyun returns to the stage. His arrival cues clapping and squealing from the girls near the stage. He looked extra ethereal in his navy blue shirt and gray pants ( _That's the color scheme for our wedding!_ Seongwu thinks). He didn't realize he was holding onto Jonghyun's arm until Jonghyun was prying off his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Seongwu says, taking back his hand. "I know we barely know each other, but I need support."

Jonghyun consoles him with a pat on the hand. "It's okay. Minhyun has that effect on people."

Minhyun starts off his first number, slightly shaky at first but gradually gaining foot as the song progresses. Soon he's singing _'Cause I'm a pilot anywhere, I'll give you my galaxy_ and people are waving their hands back and forth in time with the music. Seongwu couldn't find it in himself to move, mesmerized at a new side of Minhyun that he had never expected. He's heard Minhyun humming a few times before, but to produce such clear notes laden with emotion was something he was not at all prepared for. 

The song ends to enthusiastic applause, Seongwu contributing by smacking his palms together as hard as he can. Minhyun thanks the crowd, before nodding to the instrumentalists. The pianist begins the second number.

The chords were pitched down, but Seongwu immediately knew the next song. It was a set of notes he's heard plenty of times in his own music player. When Minhyun begins singing ( _When the storm pours on the backyard, here I am, thinking of you_ ), he could hear a few women bubbling in squeals, and he would have joined them if it wasn't so embarrassing. Minhyun continues without a hitch. He gets to the chorus, and glances up.

 _Tomorrow, with you_  
_I’d like to tread the blinding skies_  
_Tomorrow, with you_  
_I’d like to lose myself in the fleeting moment_

Seongwu could have sworn Minhyun was looking right at him. He wanted to look away and see if Minhyun had his eyes trained on anyone else, but his gaze kept pulling him in. When Minhyun breaks eye contact, Seongwu feels like gasping. It was hard to appreciate the rest of the song when his heart was providing an unnecessary bass accompaniment. The song ends and Minhyun spares him another glance, smiling before exiting stage left. 

"Wow..." Seongwu breathes, staring glassy-eyed at the empty stage.

"Minhyun's really good isn't he?" Jonghyun prompts, earning a vigorous nod from Seongwu. "Y'know, he _really_ wanted to perform that second song."

"A Sparkling Beginning?"

"Yep. Raina _sunbaenim_ wanted him to sing something more vocally challenging, but he insisted on singing this one." Jonghyun's tone was casual but his large eyes were mischievous, belying an implication that Seongwu didn't want to verbalize. 

"He...he must really like that song I guess?" He replies. Jonghyun smiles his Buddha-like smile again, and returns to enjoying the rest of the performances. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the concert ends, it takes Minhyun a while to join them at their table, after being accosted by so many new fanboys and fangirls for photos. Eventually he arrives, smiling sheepishly. 

"Hi, can I have your autograph?" Seongwu greets, prompting a giggle from Minhyun.

"Come on, Seongwu." Minhyun's eyes were crinkled in laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me you were performing?"

"Because you assumed we'd be watching!" Minhyun explains, scratching his ear which was growing redder by the second. "It was kinda embarrassing to suddenly be like 'oh no Seongwu, you're watching and I'll be performing'." They both crack up, hearty laughter mingling with the chattering of the crowd.

"Anyway, thank you Seongwu. It means a lot to me that you came. Do you wanna have coffee with me?" Seongwu could feel flowers blooming in his chest at the request, but one detail didn't escape him.

"But you don't drink coffee."

"Well, I was thinking you'll be having coffee and I'll be having tea, and I'll pay for both. What do you think?" Minhyun asks, and Seongwu answers with a smile, a smile that he had been trying the whole night to keep hidden, that he can now unleash as wide as he can.

He doesn't stop smiling when he and Minhyun approach the counter, nor when they take a seat at one of the corner tables, and not when Minhyun walks him to the bus stop home.

Indeed, tonight was a sparkling beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Aftermath.** _

Ong Seongwu was fairly confident that his super-advanced wedding planning was going to remain a secret from Hwang Minhyun forever. Until tonight, when he walks in Minhyun's living room seeing Minhyun use his laptop, searching for a _jokbal_ restaurant that was still open.

"Love? What's wrong?" Seongwu asks, taking note of Minhyun's widened eyes and slack jaw. Minhyun wordlessly faces the laptop screen towards his direction.

Displayed on the screen was Seongwu's Pinterest board of their planned wedding, which he accidentally left open while pinning a rustic photo of a buffet spread.

What does one say when one's boyfriend finds the Pinterest board created for the wedding that's been planned since their first meeting? 'I'm sorry'? 'I can explain'? 'Oh my God, the Russians have hacked me'? While Seongwu explores his options, his mouth flaps open and close.

"Ong-Hwang Wedding?" Minhyun queries. Seongwu attempts to give an explanation, but all he can manage from his throat is a weird croak.

"Board created March 2015? That's our first semester of university."

"...and what about it?" Seongwu retorts, trying to take the defiant route. He expected Minhyun to slam his laptop shut, shout in anger, call the police. He was definitely not expecting the next question.

"Why is your name first?" Minhyun faces him with a serious expression.

"...what?" Seongwu says, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is your name listed first? I'm older than you, it should be Hwang-Ong nuptials."

"It doesn't sound as nice!" Seongwu blurts out. "Imagine the reception host reading that aloud." The mention of the reception host made him flush. To admit that he had been thinking that far meant there was no way he could play out the board as a joke. Strangely, Minhyun didn't even seem to mind or react negatively. 

Minhyun mutters Hwang-Ong and Ong-Hwang repeatedly to himself. Seongwu manages to get his legs moving and slowly settles himself beside Minhyun.

"So...you're not creeped out? That I made a Pinterest board of our wedding a few days after I met you?"

Minhyun shakes his head, stroking Seongwu's hair. "Not at all, baby. I think it's adorable. I mean," he pauses, shyly looking down. "I was writing Ong Minhyun and Hwang Seongwu on the back of my notebook that semester, so I don't really have much of a right to be creeped out." 

The revelation makes Seongwu flush red, matching Minhyun's own red cheeks. Snuggling closer, he sat in silence, embarrassed as Minhyun scrolled through the highly extensive board that he's built for the past year. 

"What are these?" Minhyun points to a pinned photo of porcelain figures.

"They're the giveaways for the guests."

"Aww. They're cute. I kinda wanna give something more practical though. Like coffee beans and loose leaf tea." Minhyun scrolls further down the board, and Seongwu sits content looking at his side profile. It was comforting to know that Minhyun was okay with him being a weirdo who planned weddings before relationships, even more so that he was willing to participate. 

"How about we just order in and figure out the rest of this wedding?" Minhyun proposes. Seongwu gives him a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> _Translation for A Sparkling Beginning taken from[here](http://www.tartfroyo.com/fromm-our-sparkling-beginning/)._
> 
>  
> 
> How are we all doing after Therefore Days 1 to 3?! I personally am not okay!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this fic! A good chunk of this has been in my phone for the _longest_ time, but I couldn't continue because of circumstances. I really wanted to just get it out of my system though, so I cranked this baby out. I'm so sorry it's so rudimentary, but I hope someone out there enjoyed! Comment below on your wedding headcanons for OngHwang! Also please tell me about any typos or grammatical errors, I edited this on my phone and now I'm cross eyed.
> 
> main story // [the best laid plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927077)  
> jihoon's pov // [(you're on my) to-do list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944880)


End file.
